


Shore leave

by Brooks1138



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooks1138/pseuds/Brooks1138
Summary: Spock makes a visit to the shore leave planet and finds his dearest wish fulfilled in a most surprising way. A little humour, a lot of love and a ton of slash.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 4





	1. Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> A little humour, a little love and lots of slash.

Spock believes he knows why he is unable to concentrate and decides a quick trip to the shore leave planet will provide him with the environment he needs to regain his equilibrium. His mind, however, has other ideas.   


Spock raised the temperature of his quarters by a degree and lowered the ambient light level. He prepared for the observance of his evening meditative ritual; choosing a pungent incense, he lit the fire pot removed his uniform and donned the simple loose robe he preferred. Reciting his favoured mantra, as he sought to banish all unruly thoughts from his conscious mind, settling his steady gaze upon the glowing asenoi to increase his spiritual focus. He knelt in the lotus position and exhaled slowly and softly, centring his mind and focusing his thoughts to achieve the first level of meditative calm but once again that peace did not come. 

Spock knew his working efficiency had reduced and that although he was still functioning well enough, and was by no means a danger to his colleagues, he had lost his edge. He believed his repeated failure to complete the evening meditation, to even the first level, was not the cause, but a symptom of some greater but as yet unidentified problem. Despite a great deal of reflection Spock remained unable to establish the underlying cause of his restive demeanour. Regardless of his instinctive disinclination to consult with Doctor McCoy, Spock had recognised his duty to the Enterprise and had allowed the Doctor examine him. McCoy gave him a clean bill of health physically and thankfully ruled out the early return of Pon Farr. Spock did not endeavour to engage in discussion of his mental disquiet.   
***  
Captains log star date 2674.5  
We remain in orbit around the 'Shore Leave' planet pending the return of the last cohort of dirt side crew. There have been few incidents of note, a couple of minor injuries where crew members made optimistic requests and choices that exceeded their abilities. I consider it may be prudent, prior to any future visits to this planet, to specify some clearer ground rules. The dragon boat race between electrical and mechanical engineering would probably have gone better if Ensign Chimano had not accidentally envisioned the presence of an actual dragon and the Ensigns from Security really should have thought through the implications of rein-acting the battle of Crecy with real canon quite so close to where the Junior Yeomen were creating their fantasy role playing game with life size figures. Doubtless there will be an eagerly anticipated paper from the Cognitive Anthropology Team regarding the showdown between Edward the Black Knight and Yog - Shothoth. That notwithstanding, and with the customary exception of Mister Spock all crew members, myself included, have taken advantage of the planets facilities to enjoy some quality R&R.

Captains log personal star date 2674.55   
Spock has requested 12 hours shore leave. Although shore leave has technically finished and all crew members have now returned to the ship it is the first time in our 3 years of working together that he has ever made such a request and I did not wish to refuse him. I am happy to run interference with Star Fleet for 12 hours whilst he scratches whatever has been itching him for the last few days. He beamed down 30 minutes ago and I must confess to more than a degree of curiosity. Spock has always been decidedly sceptical with regard to the benefits of indulging in the fantasy world offered by the shore leave planet. He has maintained that immersion in what is essentially adult fantasy role play is simply illogical. On this occasion it seems something has caused him to change his mind. 


	2. Something is not quite right with this picture

Within minutes of materialising planet side Spock was beginning to doubt both the logic and sanity of his plan. Instead of the sparse cell and meditation stone he had clearly pictured as his 'mental request' he found himself sat instead in his families' 'Koon-ut rau-tor', his parents marriage lodge. The ambient warmth from the glowing fire pit was eliciting a subtle sweet scent from the resin in the cedar walls and Spock could not help but inhale deeply, savouring the aroma which triggered poignant memories of his home world. Sitting on the edge of the soft bed, which took up almost two thirds of the available space, Spock pondered his situation. This replica of his parents lodge was perfect in every detail, he had often seen it as a child, fascinated by what had seemed to his prepubescent self, the mysterious purpose of this shelter. A place so obviously of profound meaning to his parents. He had however never seen; nor expected to see it, as it was represented here, dressed and prepared for a union, the physical and mental bonding that followed the formal marriage ceremony. 

He poured two measures of a traditional and pungent fruit based drink from a decanter that had been placed on the hearth. The reflection of the dancing flames caught the cut facets of the crystal glass and cast an enchanting kaleidoscope of patterns on the walls. Briefly he allowed himself to imagine how it might be to share this moment with another, one with whom there was complete mental and physical accordance. To share here the joys of the marriage bed with a bond-mate, a true life partner, was an aspiration he had never considered, believing as he did that the path was irrevocably closed to him. He shut his eyes picturing his one, the only one he knew there could ever be, before banishing away that impossible, dangerous and foolish thought. 

Although this was clearly not the environment he had thought to create, Spock recognised that there was still an opportunity to try and achieve his desired goal. If this was, as it seemed to be, the place of refuge his unquiet subconscious mind had sought, perhaps he should take note of the subliminal message and seek his solace here. Breathing deeply and evenly Spock adopted the familiar posture and began the disciplined pattern of mental exercises he had practiced since childhood.   
His initial focus was quickly distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps, both unexpected yet familiar and Spock came to his feet, turning to the door in time to meet the clear gaze and smiling face of James T Kirk. 

"Captain, is something wrong, is my presence required back aboard the Enterprise?"

Kirk frowned slightly, " No Spock, I am not aware of any such need, I am simply here because you wished for me to be"  
Spock stared at the figure before him, noting the absence of the mental connection he always felt when in the company of his Captain and understanding then that this was not in fact Kirk, but a created representation, a simulacrum manufactured by the planets mechanisms. "Fascinating"

"Excuse me?" The faux Kirk looked somewhat taken aback. "Do I detect a suggestion that you do not actually wish me to be here?"

Spock took a minute to collect his thoughts. This shore leave was not going at all as he had anticipated but he felt somehow if he could get to the bottom of this bizarre turn of events he would also solve the mystery surrounding his recent lack of mental repose. 

The faux Kirk was looking with interest at the room in which they both stood. 

"Interesting venue, what is this place Spock? A shed with a bed, a large and erm...comfortable looking bed, cosy...two glasses...you were expecting someone then, but not me?" There was an unmistakeable note of curiosity in the not-Kirk's voice, and something else, a hint of regret? Spock shook his head, this was not Kirk, it was not real, 'it' could not possibly feel curiosity or regret.

"I assure you I was not 'expecting' anyone to join me" Spock allowed himself a tweak of irritation, the figure before him was not real and he was under no obligation to engage with it in conversation, or provide explanation. Still, this was after all some kind of life form and despite his better judgement his curiosity was piqued. "You do know that you are not really James T Kirk?"

The not-Kirk looked at Spock holding eye contact and Spock sensed that this being, however it might be defined, was trying to reach a decision...Spock waited. 

"Yes. I know I am not 'the James T Kirk' but I suppose you could say I am James T Kirk-light, to use an expression popular with some of your junior colleagues. If you don't mind me saying, you have been to this planet before, you do know how we roll down here. I have been conjured at the request of your mind, fashioned not only from your conscious but also you deeper subconscious. I am to all intents and purposes the James T Kirk you know. I feel our friendship, I have our shared memories, and...I want to know why the hell you have brought me...here" Kirk-light gestured open handedly at the room in which they stood.

Kirk-light as he so aptly named himself cast his eyes around the lodge again. "Can we sit?

Spock nodded and the two men sat side by side on the end of the bed. He regarded his companion, amazed by the beings remarkable resemblance to the Captain in every discernible way.

"I am at a loss to explain your presence. I do not know why the planets sensors detected a wish for you to join me here, I do not know why they created this lodge, it most certainly is not what I consciously requested when I beamed down. I believe that the planets sensors maybe be faulty"

Kirk-light smiled, an infuriating expression both fond and amused that the real Kirk so often directed at him "No I don't think so Mister Spock, I think that your subconscious mind may have been signalling a desire way beyond the strength of your consciously expressed thought. It might help understand the mix up if you tell me what this Vulcan log cabin represents to you, because I am looking at the visual evidence and seeing... love shack".

Had Spock been prepared to admit to the existence of either embarrassment or irritation amongst his pantheon of suppressed emotions, he would have had to confess them now. He could however discern some strange logic in discussing his predicament with the Kirk-light. There was perculiar comfort in talking to this being, knowing that once he departed the planet and returned to the Enterprise, it would cease to exist, an ultimate confessor who would take Spock's thoughts and secrets back into the oblivion from which it came. Could this in fact be what his mind sought, the chance to unburden itself of some arcane secret that he was unable to share, even with his one true and trusted friend. A good hypothesis - but sadly flawed as this same elusive subject remained unrevealed to his own conscious mind. 

Kirk-light regarded Spock for a moment; "I can't help but feel you want to tell me something, you must realise there is nothing you can tell me that would offend me or spoil this friendship we seem to share, after all for me it is going to be a pretty short one. So I ask again, what is this place to you? I am pretty certain it is a damn big clue as to why you brought me here, and from where I am sitting I can only say it feels to be quite frankly just on the tasteful side of bordello."

Spock took a deep breath and fought back the irritation caused by Kirk-light's gentle ribbing. "It is a marriage lodge, a place where newly bonded couples come to consummate their mental and...physical joining and established couples come to renew their union"

Kirk-light's loud burst of laughter was startling and somewhat incongruous within in the intimate confines of the small space."Spock, my friend, this is no love shack, this is a bridal suite, you have brought me to a bridal suite, Spock, you want to make an honest man of me!" 

Kirk-light patted the mattress on which they sat, "and then, judging by the size of the bed you have dreamed up, you badly want to roger me senseless for the next 11 hours." 

Spock visibly bridled, proving that Vulcans certainly were masters of righteous indignation when the moment demanded. "That is not quite the way I would have phrased it but essentially...yes, I believe I have a desire to join with you mentally and...physically. I want you to be my life partner and I want your body and soul to be mine."

There it was, the skeleton in the closet, the dark secret that had been inhabiting the shadow world of his mind, finally propelled out into the open. Now he could vocalise it, dissect it, and re inter it in the bottom draw of his cerebral filing cabinet that was labelled 'absolute impossibilities'. 

The amused twinkle in Kirk-light eye was certainly not dimmed by what to Spock had been a shattering revelation, but then why would it be, this mannequin had no true investment in either Spock or their friendship. It would be foolish to believe that the reactions of Kirk-light could be used in anyway to bench mark the possible reaction of the man himself.


	3. I can resist everything except temptation.

The silence of the room was broken only by the crackle of the logs on the fire pit. Vulcan and mannequin sat side by side on the end of the bed each silently regarding the other. It was Kirk-light who spoke first. 

"Spock, why didn't you tell me that this is how you feel" then catching Spock's expression, "tell him, why didn't you tell him?"

Spock’s reply was almost a whisper;"Because, I did not know".

Slowly, gently Kirk-light reached out his hand and took hold of Spock's a simple gesture of support, so like his Jim, but...without that dynamic mental presence, the planet might as well have produced the mannequin with only one leg such was the gap between the facsimile and the real thing.   
.   
"But now you know, you will tell him?

The pain and sadness in Spock’s reply was almost tangible "No"

"No, really, NO, are you mad...why not for heavens sake, Spock, how can you keep this from me...him...whatever. What are you so afraid of?"

It took some minutes for Spock to marshal his thoughts and to list the logically reasoned grounds for his belief that this newly determined desire could be taken no further; Star-fleet regulation, command disapproval and career suicide, Jim's preference for women, Jim's disinclination to monogamous relationships, his own woeful ignorance of sexual practise, the potential loss of their friendship. All of that risk balanced against the insignificant wish fulfilment of a single Vulcan, not even a complete Vulcan, a hybrid. 

"Can I tell you that I think you do yourself a grave disservice?" The Kirk a-likes tone was sharp and Spock sat up ramrod straight, eyebrows at full vertical take off. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You do yourself a disservice, you are a unique and much valued individual. Your colleagues greatly appreciate the worth of your individual characteristics, but non more so than me, or if you prefer, the man whose image I currently manifest " 

"You can read my mind!" Now Spock didn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed, assuming he was prepared to acknowledge annoyance. 

The devilishly teasing expression on the face of Kirk-light might well have driven a weaker man to violence. "Well hello, weren't you paying attention earlier, it is as I think I said, how we roll down here! Must be a bit of a turn up for you, after all you are the touch telepath and I am, sorry he is, an ESP null. Yes I can read your mind, particularly your desires and wishes, and may I say that what you are considering now is less than agreeable, even though technically you can't kill me, where you are currently thinking of shoving that decanter would be damned uncomfortable."

The hand that still held Spock's squeezed tighter. "Look, I am on dodgy ground here, the creators of this planet set up certain fundamental rules and if we have not already broken all of them, a few of them are distinctly bent and a couple of them are twisted beyond recognition. I suspect the planet designers did not reckon on someone dreaming up a replica of Jim Kirk, for whom as far as I can tell, other peoples rules are simply guidelines for lesser men. Problem is only a few hours ago he was here and his thoughts are still lingering in our database, your conjuring me up is playing havoc with our confidentiality clauses. I am struggling against a few data governance issues so I am going to say no more than this - Only you can decide if the benefits of telling your Captain the truth, outweigh the risks. I do not think Star Fleet disapproval is something that will trouble your Captain over much, and unless you strip off and shag each others brains out in the foyer of Star Fleet headquarters I am not sure career suicide is a clear and present danger. His predilection for women and his cavalier approach to committed relationships might suggest that the latter is an indication of his failure to find satisfaction with the former. Perhaps you will exchange this facsimile of a marriage lodge for the real thing or perhaps you won't but one thing I can tell you, with 100% certainty, is that your friendship might be challenged and it might be stretched by the somewhat unpredictable career choices you have both made, but it will not ever be broken by your being honest with each other. Finally since you have 10 hours of shore leave left and I am here to satisfy your wish fulfilment we could at least avail ourselves of this magnificent bed and I can ensure that woeful sexual ignorance will not be a problem for you in the future.  
  
Spock was overwhelmed. Whether this mannequins personality was the product of his subconscious mind or the lingering traces of Kirk's own psyche, it was as compelling in it's oration as the real thing. Sex without mental and spiritual connection had never been of interest to him, but here and now the idea of sharing physical pleasure with Kirk-light certainly held its temptation. 

Despite his eidetic memory, Spock would try for the rest of his life to clearly order in his mind the events that occurred over the following minutes.

Kirk-light gently pulled him further on to the bed and held him in a warm embrace. They lay side by side and Kirk's firmly muscled body felt good in Spock’s arms. The hazel eyes beguiled him and the soft touch of lips against his own was exquisite. To his amazement, Spock became aware of a presence in his mind that had been lacking, could the planet create a copy of Kirk so perfect in every detail that such a bond could generate? Kirk-light was pressing his body closer, deepening the kiss and driving all logical thought from Spock's mind.

Something, no someone, caught the corner of Spock's vision, and in that split second pandemonium reigned. Kirk-light found him self propelled across the room by inhuman force as Spock leapt from the bed performing a remarkable vertical take off manoeuvre at something approaching warp speed. This time there was no confusion in Spock's mind, the person who had entered the room was no facsimile, it was the very real, extremely vital and somewhat surprised looking James T Kirk. 


	4. Two Is company, two captains in a crowd.

Captain,"

"Spock!, Captain?"

"Captain"

To describe the ensuing silence as 'pregnant' would be to do it no form of justice.

Spock knew he was staring foolishly at Jim, and that circumstance required him to provide some form of explanation, but he could not for the life of him find voice to speak. A maelstrom of thoughts whirled in his mind and he could not establish order; battered by emotions too powerful to suppress and faced with inevitable overload, Spock's frontal lobe took the only available option and closed down. 

To Spock the room in which they stood felt to be both closing in and losing substance, it was spinning in a most disagreeable fashion and he felt darkness gather around him. The two Kirks seemed to be stood in a distant pool of golden light beyond the end of a lengthening and dimming tunnel. As consciousness faded he tried vainly to raise his arms as his lips moved in a silent plea..."Jim".

The comforting warm blanket of oblivion could not hold him indefinitely and external stimulus slowly filtered through to the mind of the disoriented Vulcan. A soft familiar voice called him relentlessly to wakefulness.

"Spock, Spock"

He tried to open his eyes but there was only cool soothing darkness. Gently the cool damp cloth was removed from his brow, his Captains familiar face swam in to view and focus returned. In his confusion he could not discern how long he might have been unconscious. The image of Kirk brought back a flood tide of memory, Kirk-light, the lodge, the bed the kiss...he closed his eyes again, feelings of shame and fear threatening to overwhelm him once more. What had he done, what could he say, what words could he use to begin to describe the events of the preceding hours. 

The gentle voice again, soothing, calming; "Spock, Spock, stay with me, come on open your eyes, don't make me call for Doctor McCoy".

The teasing humour in Kirk' s voice and the comforting physical presence of his body permeated theVulcan's bruised mind allowing some semblance of organised thought to return. Raising his eyelids once more, he found him self staring into the beguiling hazel eyes of his captain who returned the gaze unflinchingly. Spock found with relief that he could detect no hint of the recrimination or revulsion he had anticipated and feared."I would prefer that you not call the good Doctor, I assure you I am quite alright" 

Even as he spoke the words he recognised the irony therein, 'quite alright', but completely undone. He shifted his position and realised that he was still in the lodge, lying on the bed. Kirk, the real Kirk was lying beside him, head propped up on one hand. Kirk-light was no longer present for which Spock offered silent thanks.

Kirk’s tone was gentle, "You had me worried there for a moment Mister, you were out for the count, I had no idea Vulcans fainted."

Spock tried vainly to rise and make the customary acerbic rejoinder at the slightest suggestion of Vulcan imperfection or vulnerability, but in the grand scheme of things it no longer seemed to matter. "I'm sorry Captain, I do no know what came over me, perhaps it would be better if we returned to the Enterprise and I will endeavour to explain myself"

Kirk shifted slightly on the bed and Spock became sharply aware of the proximity of their bodies. "Of course Spock if that is what you want but I would prefer to remain here a little longer if you can bear it? At least if you pass out again you are practically guaranteed a soft landing, I think this is the biggest bed I have ever seen, and from what I glimpsed when I arrived, you want to share it with me. I came here because I felt your mind call to me, shout to me, not the subtle awareness I feel when we are simply near to each other, but an urgent, imperative plea that I could not have ignored - even if I had wanted to. Please do not pull away from me, talk to me." 

Spock sighed and recalled to mind a particularly irritating phrase he once heard McCoy use; "Yes Jim, the genie does seem to have escaped the bottle, and I do not see a viable means of returning it. Did you speak with the mannequin?" 

Kirk’s mouth twitched in a rueful smile. "Not really, he helped me move you onto the bed and muttered something about rules and confidentiality, told me to ask you about this place, before hastily disappearing out through the door. Seemed like a nice chap though, intelligent, good looking..." 

Spock noted the amused smirk on his captains face and permitted himself a disapproving frown. "I am not sure about that Captain, he was in some ways rather irritating"

Kirk laughed and the tension of the moment was dissipated. " Oh yes, I could see just how annoying he was being when I walked in, come on Spock tell me what is going on here, and please I liked it better when you called me Jim, it seems more appropriate in the circumstance"

Kirk rolled off the bed and Spock felt equal measures of loss and dismay. "Fascinating"

"Excuse me?" Kirk returned with the glass of liqueur Spock had poured earlier. A Strong persuasive arm assisted him to sit and the glass was held to his lips. The libation, honey sweet provided welcome moisture to his parched mouth. Try as he might Spock could not disassociate this intimate action from the image he had visualised earlier, the image of himself here in this place joined with his chosen bond-mate, his one. Instinctively his hand rose to cover that of Kirk's and a gentle warmth flowed like electricity, conducted through the contact of their skin. 

The flames visible in the Vulcan's dark eyes were less the reflection from the fire pit than the manifestation of the embers smouldering deep within his soul. He knew in this moment that he must take his chance, the greater the risk the greater the prize and the prize in this instance was beyond measure. 

The empty glass fell from Kirk's hand and rolled unnoticed to the floor as Spock reached up to cup the face of his one, his soul mate, drawing him down into a kiss. There was no tentative half measure, lips met with firm intent, a silent contract made by mouths and tongues which explored, conquered, demanded and gave. Hands moved to seek more skin as uniforms shirts were quickly discarded. The kiss from Kirk-light had been as nothing in comparison to the deep libidinous kisses he was receiving now. Spock felt his own burgeoning arousal and wanted to explore the body he joyously held in his arms, to assure himself that this desire was mutual.

Removing his mouth reluctantly from Jim's he allowed his lips and tongue to explore. Jim's skin was salty, smooth and soft, he felt the energy of desire flowing through every pore. He traced the strong neck, broad shoulder and magnificent pectoral muscle, crowned as it was by a fleshy, irresistible nipple. His tongue reached out and licked against the soft mamilla which hardened immediately to a tight nub. Sucking experimentally, he found with almost childish delight that this action elicited a groan of pleasure from Jim. He sucked harder, nipping lightly with his teeth, using his fingers to excite its matching counterpart, wishing to hear again that most erotic lust filled sound. Jim's body was rubbing against his own urging greater contact and Spock allowed his hand to trail down the firm, muscular flesh exploring smooth rib cage and taut abdomen, finding at last the clear undeniable evidence of Kirk's full blooded response. There was sharp intake of breath and stifled moan as Spock's long strong hand cupped Jim's hard cock, and it strained against the confines of regulation trousers. There was no doubting or denying the reciprocity of this sexual want.

Their mouths found each other once more, tongues dancing until Jim broke away. This time Spock was unable to stifle the moan of frustration wrung from deep within him by the loss of intimate contact. Desperate to regain the feeling of pleasure that had been coursing through his body only moments ago, Spock sought Kirk’s mouth with his own, trying to banish fears that came to his mind, fears that Kirk had somehow changed his mind.

But Kirk held him close, tight in his arms."Whoa there tiger, this place we are in, it has meaning to you? What we do here has meaning to you?" 

Spock nodded as he allowed Jim to move above him and take a dominant position. "This is a marriage lodge, in fact it is my parents lodge. It is a place a Vulcan male will bring his partner following the marriage ceremony, the mannequin called it a bridal suite, and I suppose that is a fair analogy. I had no expectation of bringing a mate here. After T'Pring's rejection of me on Vulcan I understood this path to be closed to me. I thought I came to this planet to meditate, to regain the mental peace I could no longer find aboard the Enterprise. It appears my mind had other plans, my mind wanted you. It seems the cause of my disquiet was my inability to recognise our relationship for what it was. The planet read my mind and conjured this place and the facsimile of you but there was no connection, no bond and I am really not sure how far I would have allowed the mannequin to go, to make love to me. The mannequin understood that my sexual nativity was one of the barriers I felt existed between us and was simply offering to provide the experience I lack. You seem to have recognised before I did that we have formed a bond - Jim can you live with that, with me, can you, will you be my life partner? My mind called out for you, the real James Kirk, and you heard its cry and you are here and I cannot tell you how good that is”

Kirk traced his finger along Spock's collarbone and the Vulcan felt his skin tingle under the touch. "I am glad I arrived when I did, I would have been sorry to have discovered that you had lost your virtue to another, even if I was the other...sort of." 

Kirk' s hands were running freely over Spock's body now and the feeling was without doubt the most delightful sensation he had ever experienced. "Spock the question is not will I accept you as my life partner, I think that train has already left the station. What is, is. The question is Spock, how do you want to play this? We still have a few hours of your shore leave left and I am going to show you every pleasure I can think of right now, and a few pleasures which I am sure will occur to us as we go on. In time I want to make love to you in every way, I want to fuck you and I want to be fucked by you, but how far do you want to take things today here in this fantasy lodge? Do you want to go all the way now or wait until we are properly bonded and can enjoy the real thing? I guess I am asking do you want to be married in white..."


	5. Do you take this Vulcan?

So it was then, that five months after Spock's shore leave, the two men stood inside the door of the Koon-ut rau-tor of the house of Sarek. The ambient warmth from the glowing fire pit was eliciting a subtle sweet scent from the resin in the cedar walls and Spock inhaled deeply, savouring the aroma which triggered poignant memories of his sexual awakening with Kirk. 

He poured two measures of a traditional and pungent fruit based drink from a decanter that had been placed on the hearth. The reflection of the dancing flames caught the cut facets of the crystal glass and cast an enchanting kaleidoscope of patterns on the walls. He allowed himself to rejoice in the moment, in this place with his other, with his K'diwa, the person with whom there was complete mental and physical accordance. They would share here the joys of the marriage bed as telsu, bond-mates, true life partners. He shut his eyes and mentally called out to his ashayam - the only one he knew there could ever be. He felt the delighted, if amused, response from that being sat so close to him on the bed. 

Side by side, their hands entwined, Kirk leaned across to take Spock's lips in a lingering kiss which held the promise of so much more. Spock had allowed Kirk to take the lead in their love making since that first day on the shore leave planet, but tonight he knew he would cast all reserve aside and he would take Jim as his own. Kirk had respected Spock's wishes and their love making had been a voyage of discovery for Spock. He had learned eagerly how to give and receive pleasure but they had held back from the final step. Spock sensed the frustration this had caused his lover and had been tempted to change his mind on more than one occasion, but Kirk had been determined, so now they sat anticipating what was to come glad they had waited. 

"James, please disrobe for me, I wish to see you naked"

Kirk slightly raised his eyebrows in question, but stood anyway, releasing the clasp of his simple robe allowing the soft fabric to fall to the floor with a gentle slough. In the low light Kirk's skin was burnished bronze, and Spock felt his breath catch in his throat. Standing now Spock ran his hands over kirk's body feeling the familiar firmness of the musculature. Spock's lips recaptured Kirk's as his tongue sought and gained entry to the warm welcoming mouth. "Tonight James you are mine" 

His words, spoken softly, had the desired effect as Kirk's cock was rapidly growing hard. Spock briefly considered kneeling and taking it in his mouth, but no there was time for that later."I want you James, I want to take you". 

Kirk's eyes closed and his breathing quickened. "Yes love, god yes"

Spock indicated that Kirk should lie now on the bed which he did with almost indecent haste. Seeing Jim's supine form, he was not sure how much control he was going to have, his own penis was fully erect, sticky with it's natural lubricant. He released the clips on his own robe glad to feel the air on his bare skin as it joined Kirk's on the floor. Taking a bottle of nut oil from the hearth he anointed his hands before moving to kneel between his lovers legs. Kirk pulled his knees up to his chest to give Spock the access he needed. Jim had allowed Spock to touch him here before, to slide oiled fingers into his tight anus but tonight there would be no frustrated waiting there would be completion. Kirk was groaning with pleasure his spine arched, head thrown back, "gods Spock, please, fuck me, take me..."

Spock did not wish to be hurried. As he gently stretched and prepared his lover he lowered his mouth to Kirk's rigid, straining cock, licking a drop of pre-cum from the tip. "Gods Spock, please..." The rest of the sentence was lost is a groan as Spock took Kirk's full length into his mouth. He could taste the delightful bitterness of Kirk's pre-cum and he wanted to taste more as he used his tongue to lave the rigid flesh, his lips formed a tight circle as he allowed Kirk to trust into his mouth without restraint. He felt Jim's need for release but each time the crisis approached he slowed his attentions pulling back, calming his lover, wringing from him delicious cries of need. Now he was ready, he raised Kirk's feet onto his own shoulders and placed the head of his cock against his lovers sphincter. Brown eyes locked to Hazel as he slowly, smoothly entered Kirk's body not stopping until he was fully embedded. The sound of their ragged breath filled the small space as they froze motionless for a moment, a heart beat, an eternity. Then Spock began to slide out of the tight hot channel, withdrawing back until only his glans remained inside. This wrought a moan of pleasure from Kirk, "fuck Spock,Yes". To hear his lovers voice, husky with lust, and to know he was the cause of that wanton pleasure was Spock's undoing. Leaning forward and taking his bodyweight onto his arms he thrust back into Kirk with abandon now feeling his own climax building, seeing Kirk's hands fisting into the bed clothes. Spock reached between their bodies and began to milk his lovers cock with the same rhythmic pattern that he was pumping into Kirk arse. Neither man could last long and Spock thrust once, twice more before he came with a shout, bringing Kirk's release with it. 

Spock held Jim, boneless as water in his arms, hearing and feeling their breathing slowly return to normal. He knew there was so much more to come this night. 

"Spock?" Kirk’s voice broke the peace of the night.

"Yes"

"Do you think you will go back to the shore leave planet, let that other me know how it all worked out?"

"NO"

"Oh, seems a shame, I mean if I can give you this much pleasure by myself, just think what he and I could achieve as a team...could be quite a double a.."

What ever Kirk was going to say was lost as Spock silenced him with a kiss. "James we will not speak of this again, you are as much as I will need." Before Kirk could continue with his vexing train of thought Spock found a way to distract him, and continued to do so until morning. 


End file.
